


NSFW UNDERTALE AUDIO (Daddy!Dom Sans teases you while tied up)

by memer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Possession, THIS SI THE WORST, aroace!papyrus, aroace!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' voice was strange. It was almost like two different voices were coming out of his mouth; one lazy rumble, one deep and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW UNDERTALE AUDIO (Daddy!Dom Sans teases you while tied up)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only way i can think of where sans would be a daddy dom but still in character because hes confirmed aroace  
> this is making fun of everyone who loves to erase the skeletons' identities
> 
> (may be triggering to csa survivors because daddy kink, please proceed with caution!)

It was a normal day in Snowdin. Birds were singing. flowers were blooming, and you were wondering why there were birds and flowers in such a wintry climate. It had been six weeks since you had fallen down and been taken in by the skeleton brothers. We don't really know why they would, because you constantly flirted with Sans when he said many times that he wasn't interested in relationships and it made him uncomfortable, but they did anyway. So you were in the house, hanging out with Sans and Papyrus and watching MTT.

Suddenly, you heard a hacking cough from Sans.

"Oh my God! What's wrong, sweaty? ;)" you asked him. He shivered at your sickly sweet voice, laced with desire to fuck a genital-less skeleton.

"it-it's fine," Sans says hurriedly, sweating profusely. He was sitting as far away from you as possible on the small couch. He coughed again.

"Are you sure? ;)" you asked, winking audibly.

"y-yeah..." Sans' voice was strange. It was almost like two different voices were coming out of his mouth: one lazy rumble, one deep and sexy.

Suddenly, Sans fainted.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, suddenly noticing his brother existed. "SANS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shook the body violently. Sans was convulsing in agony, seeming to be battling with himself, but he wouldn't wake up.

Then he stopped.

"...SANS?" Papyrus asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Sans opened his eyes and sat up, seemingly fully recovered. But something was strange; his left eye was flashing blue and yellow, with flames pouring out of it, while the other was blank; and his goofy grin had transformed into something sultry, suggestive. Additionally, he held himself in a way that implied something you felt excited for.

"...Oh."

Sans' voice was totally different. It was no longer his quiet drawl, but rather the arousing voice you heard before he passed out.

Papyrus was sweating.

"...Finally, I have a body... and it's a **fucking sexy one, too.** " His eye flashed brighter.

Sans looked up, seeming to notice the others in the room.

"...Ah, what do we have here?" He was looking straight at you, a creepy ass slimy ass blue tongue rolling out of his mouth and licking his nonexistent lips.

"...Do you wanna have a good time?" he chuckled.

Papyrus was drowning in perspiration.

"Fuuuuck yessss," you moaned. Finally, Sans was possessed by a sex demon and you could finally fuck cold hard bones! How fun!

 

 

 

"...Well then."

 

 

 

 

 

" **Daddy's gonna give you a great time.** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The demon possessing Sans never noticed Papyrus and he was forced to watch the whole thing through his tears and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate this so much


End file.
